How Slade Stole Christmas!
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: Its Christmas soon so I've decided to make a Christmas episode using How the Grinch stole Christmas Teen Titan style!
1. Chapter 1: How Slade Stole Christmas!

Since its near Christmas I've decided to mix my 2 favorite cartoons together the Teen Titans and How the Grinch Stole Christmas to form

How Slade Stole Christmas!!!!!!! Enjoy and the story is narrated by mwa!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story because I don't have enough money^-^

* * *

Every titan down in Jump liked Christmas a lot but Slade, who lived just north of Jump did NOT! Slade hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be, perhaps, that his boots were too tight. It could be his mask wasn't screwed on just right. But the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there hating the youths. Staring up at his computer screen with a sour, Sladey frown at the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every titan down in Jump was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" Slade snarled with a sneer, "Tomorrow is Christmas! Its practically here! Then he growled, with his gloved fingers, nervously drumming.

"I must find some way to keep Christmas from coming! For tomorrow, I know, all the titan girls and boys would wake bright and early. They would rush for there presents and then! Oh the noise! Oh, the noise, noise! noise! NOISE!" That's one thing he hated all the NOISE, NOISE, NOISE, NOISE! "Then then the titans, young and old, would sit down to a feast and they'd feast, and they'd feast, and they'd FEAST, FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! They would feast on tofu pudding and rare roast beef!" Which was something Slade couldn't stand at the least!

"And THEN they'll do something I HATE most of all! Every titan in Jump, the tall and the small, would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing, they'd stand hand-in-hand, and the titans would start singing! They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING, SING, SING, SING!" And the more Slade thought of this titan-Christmas-sing, the more Slade thought" I must stop this whole thing! For 3 years I've put up with it now! I MUST STOP THIS CHRISTMAS FROM COMING!… But HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea! SLADE GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know what to do," Slade laughed in his throat" I'll make a quick Santa Claus hat and a coat!" And he chuckled and clucked, "What a great Sladey trick! With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick! All I need is a reindeer" Slade looked around. But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop Slade? "No," Slade simply said, "if I can't find a reindeer I'll make one instead!" So he called his butler Wintergreen. Then he took some black thread, and he tied a big horn on the top of his head. Then he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks on a ramshackle sleigh.

He hitched up old Wintergreen. Then Slade said, "giddap!" And the sleigh started down toward the tower where the teens lay a-snooze in their town. All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the titans were all dreaming sweet dreams without care. When he came to the titans tower on the square.

"This is our stop," The Sladey Claus hissed while he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. Then he slid down the chimney it was very tight made. But if Santa could do it, then so could Slade. He only got stuck, for a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue, where the little titan stockings all hung in a row. "These stockings," Slade grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the whole room, and he took every present! Bird-a-rangs! Mopeds! Gamestation games! Drums! Meditation books! Zorka berries! Cat ear hats! And Plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then Slade, very nimbly, stuffed the bags one by one up the chimney!

Then he slunk to the kitchen. Slade took the titans' feast! He took the tofu pudding! He took the roast beef! Slade cleaned out that kitchen as quick as the Flash. Why Slade even took their last can of potato hash! Slade stuffed all the food with glee.

"And NOW, grinned Slade, "I will stuff up the tree!" And Slade grabbed the tree, as he started to shove, he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, and saw a small titan. Little Timmy Tantrum was the one who cooed because he was no more than two. He stared at Slade and said.

"Santy Claus why? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?"

But, you know, that Slade was so smart and so slick. He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! "Why my sweet little tot," the fake Santa Claus lied, "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, young man. I'll fix it up there then I'll bring it back as fast as I can." His fib fooled the child. Then Slade patted his head, got him some warm milk, and he sent him to bed. And when Little Timmy went to bed with his cup, Slade went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!

And Slade went up the chimney himself, the old liar! Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire! On their walls, he left nothing but some hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house was a crumb, that was even too small for a [green] mouse.

It was a quarter past dawn, all titans, still a-bed, all the titans, still a-snooze. When he packed up his sled. Packed it up with their presents, ribbons, wrappings, the tags, trimmings, and trappings! Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mt. Rucket, Slade rode with his load to the tiptop to chuck it!

"Pooh-Pooh to the youths," he was Slade-ish-ly humming, "they're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up and I know what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two, then the titans down in Jump will all cry boo-hoo!"

"That's a noise, " Slade grinned, "that I simply MUST hear!"

He paused and Slade put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low, then it started to grow. But the sound wasn't sad it sounded glad! Every titan down in Jump, the tall and the small, was singing! Without any presents at all! He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! It came, somehow or other, it came just the same!

And Slade, with his booted feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling. "How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes, or bags!" He puzzled and puzzled till his puzzler was sore. Then Slade thought of something he hadn't before! "Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas….perhaps….means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? Well, in Jump they say that Slade's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then-the true meaning of Christmas came through, and Slade found the strength of *ten* Slades, plus two! He rode down Mt. Rucket, cheerily blowing hoo-hoo on his trumpet. He rode into the town square and started giving back the presents, toys, and wrappings! He brought everything back, all the food for the feast. And he, himself, Slade-carved the roast beef.

Welcome, Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all titans far and near. Christmas day is in our grasp as long as we have hands to clasp. Christmas day will always be as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, Heart to heart and hand in hand.

* * *

Have a awesometastc Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah/or whatever anyone celebrates and please push the green button I would accept it as a early Christmas or one of the holidays listed above.

The next/ final chapter will have the Teen Titan version of Mr. Grinch so please check it out it will be funny^~0

P.S: Also look up a fanfic I'm doing called SaviorS [it's a remake of my first fanfic] its very exciting and no one has comment on it yet so please look it up and I will give you a neko [cat] angel with the power of ice as a bodyguard!


	2. Chapter 2: MrSlade song

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for………….MR. GRINCH REMIX TEEN TITAN STYLE [crazy cheering from everyone] called……….**

**MR. SLADE [frenzy of crazy cheers and yells]**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. ANYTHING!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Mr. Slade**

**By.**

**TTRenoventStone-Wilson **

**You're a mean one, Mr. Slade.**

**You really are a heel.**

**You're as cuddly as a cactus.**

**You're as charming as a eel.**

**Mr. Slade.**

**You're a bad banana. **

**With a greasy black peel!**

**You're a monster, Mr. Slade.**

**Your heart's an empty hole.**

**Your brain is full of spiders,**

**You've got garlic in your soul.**

**Mr. Slade**

**I wouldn't touch you with a…..**

**thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!**

**You're a vile one, Mr. Slade.**

**You have termites in your smile.**

**You have all the tender sweetness**

**of a seasick crocodile.**

**Mr. Slade.**

**Given the choice between the two**

**of you I'd take the a seasick **

**crocodile!**

**You're a perv, Mr. Slade**

**Stealing all of titans toys.**

**We wonder why a man **

**would target girls and boys.**

**Mr. Slade.**

**Your soul is an appalling dump**

**heap. Overflowing with the most**

**Disgraceful assortment of pervert**

**rubbish imaginable.**

**Mangled in tangled up knots!**

* * *

**The last part me and my cousin made up its LOLriffic!!!! Ummm what else to say oh ya I almost forgot REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
